Night Time Chat
by Thistle F Down
Summary: A sequel to Midnight Visitor.  Enjoy. Hugs


Leverage

A Night Time Chat.

This is a sequel to "Midnight Visitor".

I don't own Leverage or any of the characters. I just play with them when I can't sleep. This story begged to be written.

I rather new to writing fan fiction, so while reviews and criticism is wanted, please be kind.

Enjoy

-000-

It had been a couple of months since Parker's midnight visit, and she had become a regular in Hardison's apartment. Each night, she'd been arriving a little earlier, so Hardison wasn't really surprised when he got home and opened his front door, to find his little thief, sitting on his couch, in her pj's flicking through the channels on his TV. Hardison resisted the urge to say something witty and instead, he smiled to himself as he watched her finish and turn towards him.

"Hey Parker." He smiled. "Pizza and movies sound good?"

"Um yep." She replied as she kneeled on the couch, arms resting across the back, head tipped ever so slightly to the side.

The hacker pulled out his lap top and quickly placed their standard order, then looked up at the thief, who had been studying him as he typed.

"Done." He grinned at Parker. "Why don't you choose the movies, while I shower and change?"

"Ok." Parker bounced as she turned back around to face the TV. Hardison took a couple of extra moments to study her, before he headed towards the back of his apartment.

Hardison emerged from his bedroom just as dinner arrived. As he and Parker made themselves comfortable on the couch he studied the movies she had chosen.

"Alright. Let's the night's festivities begin." Hardison said as the thief grabbed a slice of Pizza and curled up into him.

They sat in silence through the first movie. Parker curled up into Hardison's side. Although Hardison noticed that Parker was a little restless as the movie went on. But he knew better then to quiz the little thief about it. She would confide in him, when she was ready. And, as the credits started, she decided she was ready...well as ready as parker got..

"Hey, Have you told the others about this...you know, my staying here and that?" she asked as she turned towards the hacker, fidgeting with her hands.

The hacker turned to look at her, movie forgotten for the moment. "No." He said, curiosity in his voice. "Have you?"

The little thief shook her head and paused in thought for a moment. "So why haven't you?"

"It's none of their business, no matter what Nate thinks about such things." Hardison shrugged. "And..." he started, "Well it's silly, but I like that no one else knows. Make these times kind of special." Hardison said with a smile.

"Elliot would so kick your ass if he heard you say that." Parker grinned.

"Good thing he's not here then. The hacker replied with an answering grin. Then he turned serious. "So why haven't you told the others. I though you would have told Sophie at least."

"I don't know." She said, half to herself as confusion raced across her face. "I just...I don't know."

"That's OK. Hardison said, trying to reassure her.

Parker jumped off the couch and started pacing around the room.

"No" she said as she turned to face the hacker. "It's not that. How can I tell someone, when I don't know what we are? What...When...I don't know." She almost whispered that last as she started pacing again.

Hardison jumped off the lounge and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey. Hey Parker." He said to her softly. "It's alright. We are what we are."

"No you don't understand" she replied anxiously, "I want to care. I want to want more. But how can I care for anyone when they leave me? How can we be anything when I'm waiting for you to leave me? Everyone leaves me?

"I know you've had it rough Parker," Hardison said, looking in her eyes, " but I'm not going anywhere. The team is not going anywhere. And no matter what you try or the barriers you have put up, we all love and care for you. You're our Parker. We aren't going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"But Sophie left, and Nate went to jail and then you almost died... and I just..." The thief almost cried.

"Hey. Parker. I know you're scared, but it's OK. You talked to Sophie almost every day while she was gone. And she came back to us. And we got Nate out. And me... Well I'm still here, thanks to you. None of us is going anywhere." Hardison said, sliding his hand down Parkers arms to hold her hands. "I'm not going anywhere. But it's up to you to decide what you want for us."

Parker looked up at Hardison, an unspoken plea in her eyes for him to make it all OK. "What do you want from us?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Hardison raised his hand to cup her cheek. "I'm not going to lie to you Parker. I want more. I want you. But you have to decide if you want that too."

Parker started to pull away, but the hacker held onto her hand and somehow kept her looking at him. "You don't have to decide now, but you have to decide. OK." He said wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"Ok" Parker said nodding.

"We cool" Hardison asked as he let his hand fall, a small, half smile on his face.

"We cool, Hardison" Parker replied, with an answering half smile.

"Well then, back to the movies" The hacker said, as he lead the little thief back to the couch.

Parker curled back into Hardison as they settled down to watch the next movie, bitting her bottom lip as she slipped deep into thought.

The second movie passed, like the first, in silence. This time however, neither was really watching. Both were caught up in their own thoughts, but taking comfort in the closeness of the other.

Finally the credits rolled and as Hardison moved to get a third one started, Parker uncurled and turned towards him.

"OK, Alec" she almost whispered. "Let's be more."

Hardison turned to look at her, unsure of what he heard, but unable to ask her to repeat it for fear he had imaged it.

He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts and as he took a breath he felt Parkers lips touch his. Lightly, hesitantly, but still there.

"Are you sure?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Parker just nodded, fear in her eyes, but courage in her face.

Hardison just grinned for a moment. Then he leaned in to kiss Parker. Softly, but filled with hope and Parker quickly kissed back.

For some reason, movies were forgotten about for the rest of the night. And several night after that.


End file.
